


Adagio quasi un poco andante

by manisseta



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posteado orginalmente en el fest de hombresenguerra para Band of brothers. Prompt de littlesweettt: <i>De vuelta en casa Winters lleva a Nixon a un concierto, de Beethoven. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio quasi un poco andante

Los edificios aquí están enteros, y en las calles la gente tiene las caras limpias, y los guantes blancos. El teatro brilla y no amenaza, te acoge pero no es el edificio en el que pasarás esta noche. Tienes la vuelta asegurada a casa. 

Conduce él. 

*

Conducía él también, muchos de aquellos días en que esos violines lloraban las notas que estos celebran. Aquellos, esos, estos. La vida se te ha cuarteado a tres tiempos, antes, entre, ahora. 

Ahora calla, y escucha.

*

Es el solo del pianista, y es la _Sonata para piano nº14 en do sostenido menor_ , y no vas a tragar polvo mientras la respiras. Tómatelo con la misma solemnidad del que guarda las llaves del coche en su bolsillo izquierdo envueltas en un pañuelo con las letras bordadas, y que te ha recogido a las cinco, y no te ha dejado beber a las cinco y media porque ya no estáis en el entre ni en el antes.Y te llevará de vuelta a casa cuando el pianista termine, y estos violines también.

No como aquella vez, que te trajo de vuelta mientras aún sonaba otra pieza con el número catorce, que se extendía entre las ruinas como tinta en una sábana, mientras las cenizas espesaban el aire y ya no se podía ni beber ni respirar. 

Piensas en si hubierais ido más lejos, si te hubieras dejado llevar a la otra parte del mundo y se te hubieran juntado las tragedias. Sé egoísta y témelo y alíviate de haber vivido sólo una parte, porque de ahí no hubieses salido ni aún con él. Qué opaca se te hubiera vuelto la vista por esas latitudes. Qué mala influencia la que tienes sentado al lado, mirándote de reojo, mientras la gente se revienta las palmas porque el fugaz Claro de luna ha iluminado y perecido ya en este teatro, que en un rato seguirá siendo un teatro con paredes enteras. 

*

Pero hubieras ido, y se te hubieran olvidado los nombres de las sonatas, las sinfonías y de si era para Elisa o para quién. Pero hubieras ido, porque aunque tú propongas la idea, es él el que termina llevándote a sitios y sacándote de ellos. 

Y hoy te saca del teatro y te lleva a casa. 

*

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Después de lo épica que suena la música en un escenario post-bélico, no me acostumbro a la puesta en escena de los teatros. 

Lo de jugar con el cinismo es peligroso, pero a veces quieres/necesitas ver que no eres el único aún con las arterias colapsadas. 

Te replica distraído porque está conduciendo y la noche emborrona las señales, pero sonríe lo justo para que sepas que en ésta te acompaña también. 

-Los teatros tienen mejor acústica. 

Bostezas y le miras sin parpadear, como mirabas al pianista, y a aquellos violines. 

-Tenemos que ir a ver algo en Broadway. Estamos tan cerca. 

-Si quieres. Podemos ver si hay algo interesante el fin de semana. 

-Mañana compraré el periódico. 

-Te traen el periódico a casa, Nix.

-Mañana leeré el periódico. Y el sábado, vamos a Broadway. Cogeré yo el coche. 

_Ya es hora de que te lleve yo a sitios_. 

Él sonríe como si te oyera pensar. 

_fin_


End file.
